apocalipsis rio
by ghostmacaw1
Summary: los zombies han invadido el mundo y ahora Blu tendra que mantener segura a su familia y se encontrara con viejos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

era una mañana en rio , todas las aves se preparaban para ir a trabajar incluyendo a nuestro héroe Blu.

Blu estaba durmiendo en su cama ,junto con su esposa Perla hasta que algo lo despertó.

-papa,papa,papa levántate- dijo Bia saltando en la cama,despertando a sus padres.

- que pasa hija?-pregunto Blu.

-recuerda que hoy dijiste que nos llevarias a tu trabajo-dijo Bia.

-oh si lo recuerdo hijita, ve y despierta a tus hermanos-dijo Blu suavemente.

-!siiiii!- exclamo Bia.

-ahora ve a despertarlo- dijo Blu.

-oyes Blu , no crees que tu trabajo es algo muy sangriento?-pregunto Perla.

- que dices?, no lo es-dijo Blu algo ofendido.

-okay como digas Blu-dijo Perla rodeando los ojos.

-bueno es hora de bañarnos-dijo Blu.

-como digas Blu-dijo Perla levantándose.

-Blu se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo y dijo.

-valla ,que guapo estoy-dijo Blu poniendo cara de galán-

- hay si que guapo-dijo Perla con algo de sarcasmo.

- oyes me siento ofendido!- dijo Blu poco ofendido.

-era en broma ,cálmate-dijo Perla abrazándolo.

-okay, me calmare-dijo Blu.

-bueno, por que no nos metemos a ba ar?-dijo Perla algo in sinuosa.

-okay dijo-Blu algo hipnotizado por las palabras de Perla.

-si vamos Perla-dijo Blu super ansioso.

-Blu y Perla entraron al ba o ,Perla abrió la llave de la regadera y empezó a mojarse,con sus alas comenzó

a rodearse y tallarse las plumas de la cintura y las de la espalda con manera provocativa haciendo que

Blu se empieza a embobar demasiado.

-oyes Blu métete ya a la ducha conmigo-dijo Perla insinuandosele a Blu.

-ya voy Perla=dijo Blu.

-Blu se metió a la ducha con perla.

-Blu se metió con Perla. Blu solo se quedo embobado con la figura de Perla.

-oyes Blu ,ayúdame a tallarme mis plumas-dijo Perla muy sensual.

-si lo haré-dijo Blu muy embobado.

-que bueno oír eso Blu.-dijo Perla contenta.

-Blu empezó a ayudar a Perla a tallarse las plumas de la espalda, esto hizo que Perla se exitara un poco

Perla gimió un poco , por la acción de Blu.

-Blu volteo a Perla y comenzó a tallarle las plumas del pecho.

-oooh sii ,Blu sigue asiii=dijo Perla muy excitada.

-que pasa , Perla te gusta esto-dijo Blu empezando a acariciar a Perla de la parte trasera(en otras palabras del trasero).

-si , ah eso me refiero-dijo Perla gimiendo un poco.

-espera a lo que viene-dijo Blu insinuando mucho.

-Blu antes de darle a Perla lo que la mataría de placer, los ni os tocaron la puerta del hiba o,interrumpiendo

a sus padres , en su momento de placer.

- PAPA, MAMA!, ya sálganse tenemos hambre-gritaron Carla,Bia y Tiago afuera del baño.

-ya vamos-gritaron Blu y Perla.

-Blu y Perla se empezaron a secarse con la toalla.

-Blu se dirigio a su armario y se puso su traje de comandante.

-mientras tanto Perla fue hacia hacia su mueble de donde guardaba sus perfumes y cosas valiosas.

-Blu se hecho perfume y desodorante y se dirigio a su comedor pero antes tomo su arma y la guardo

en su maleta.

-en la cocina, Perla ya estaba preparando el desayuno para sus hijos y esposo.

-NI OS ya vengan a cenar-grito Perla y los ni os bajaron volando.

-ni os que les eh dicho de volar en la casa-dijo Perla algo molesta.

-lo sentimos mami-dijieron los pequeños al unisono.

-okay pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, entendieron-dijo Perla.

-miren quien llego-dijo Blu mostrando su traje de comandante.

-miren que guapo, esta mi papito-dijo Bia y carla.

-si que guapo estas papa-dijo Tiago.

-si ya lo se hijo-dijo Blu insinuando la verdad.

-bueno comamos para llevarlo a conocer mi trabajo-dijo Blu muy entusiasmado ya que nunca les habia mostrado

a sus hijos que hacia en su trabajo.

- siii!-dijeron los tres hermanos al unisono.

-bueno coman rapido-dijo Blu.

-Blu por favor no los apresures-dijo Perla.

-okay Perla,como digas amor-dijo Perla.

-30 minutos después...(son como 1 hora aquí).

-bueno hora de irnos-dijo Perla.

-si ya es hora-dijo Blu.

-ni os ya se terminaron de arreglar-grito Perla.

-si ya vamos mama-gritaron los ni os.

-los ni os bajaron del segundo piso del nido y entonces la familia salio y subio a una camioneta que

estaba escoltada por dos camiones militares fuertemente armados.

-mira ,papa que grandes carros y armas.-dijo Tiago sorprendido.

-si vayámonos ya-dijo Blu.

-toda la familia subió al carro y partieron al trabajo de Blu.

-Blu estaba feliz, ya que sus hijos estaban contentos ya que siempre quisieron ir a su y trabajo.

-papi, ya llegamos?-pregunto Bia.

espera, pronto llegaremos-dijo Blu.

-okay , gracias papi te quiero mucho-dijo Bia abrazando a Blu.

-yo tambien te quiero hijita-dijo Blu correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES(cuanto camino es..XD).

-Blu y su familia bajaron del auto y fueron escoltados por varios soldados hasta la entrada,donde un soldado

los reviso.

-descanse soldado-dijo Blu con tomo firme.

-a la orden se or-dijo el soldado.

-Blu y su familia entraron al edifico donde Blu trabajaba.

al entrar Carla,Bia y Tiago se quedaron con la voca abierta al ver todo lo habia en el edificion

-bueno familia siganme-dijo Blu y su familia lo siguio, escoltados por varios soldados.

-bueno hagan todas las preguntas que quieran-dijo Blu.

-Carla,Bia y Tiago enseguida levantaron la ala como locos para que su pappa contestaran las preguntas.

-bueno la peque a ni a hermosa de enmedio-dijo Blu refiriendose a Bia.

-bueno papi queria saber cuantos metros cuadrados mide el edificio?-pregunto Bia.

-mide unos 3 kilometros cuadrados-respondio Blu.

Tiago levanto la ala y pregunto.

-papa donde quedan las armas?-pregunto Tiago.

-quedan en el nivel 12.17,25 y 30 -respondia Blu.

-carla levanto la ala y pregunto.

papa, que cosas haces en el edifico y que puesto tienes.

-Carla, yo cuido el edificio,comando tropas de soldados en misiones , hago trabjos de pruebas con armas

y de puesto en rango soy comandante.

-valla-dujieron los tres ni os al unisono.

-si ya lo se hijos , y ahora quien quiere ir a ver las armas?- pregunto Blu.

-yo,yo,yo quiero papi-exclamaron los tres.

-okay,okay solo calmense-dijo Blu.

-siiiii-dijieron los peque os al unisono.  
>-bueno vamos al elevador -dijo Blu y la familia entro junto con los soldados siempre vigilando(que trabajadores)<p>

en el elevador...

-Blu estaba revisando unos informes que le dio un soldado al entrar al elevador.

-Blu comenzo a leer el informe que decia.

-el virus se empieza a extender ,la contencion esta funcionando pero tememos que no sea suficiente,

por eso lo necesitamos agente Gunderson queremos que vuelva a los viejos tiempos , su equipo ya ah sido

reunido esperamos su respuesta y que nos ayude denuevo y su amigo Leandro le envia saludos.

Blu recordo y esto hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran como platos al recordar lo que paso(que sera en el cap 3).

Blu le temblaron las manos.

-Blu te pasa algo?-pregunto Perla muy preocupada.

- que? , no me pasa nada Perla.

-es que vi tu cara y me preocupe.

-descuida , no me pasa nada amor-dijo Blu algo asustado aun.

-okay ,como digas Blu-dijo Perla no convensida aun.

todos salieron del elevador y los ni os se asomaron por la ventana y vieron todos los que estaban en la

entrada del edificio y dijieron.

-valla si que parecen hormigas, verdad hermanas.-dijo Tiago.

-claro que si hermano-dijeron las 2 al unisono.

-cuando Blu iba a hablar se oyó una explosión afuera del edificio, esto hizo que Blu y Perla abrazaran a sus

hijos , los soldados de inmediato se pusieron en forma de defensa y rodearon a la familia.

-descansen -dijo Blu muy asustado.

l-os ni os lloraban por el gran susto de su vida.

-Blu se asomo a la ventana y solo vio aves atacar y morder a otras y esto le trago recuerdos de cuando

estaba con su equipo en la operación.." extinción".

-no,no,no esto esta mal muy mal-dijo Blu y volteo y cargo a Carla y Bia y Perla a Tiago .

-entraron al elevador y los soldados con ellos.

-Blu aplasto en botón que decía.."sub nivel-9.

- el elevador comenzó a bajar , los soldados se preparaban para luchar contra este nuevo enemigo.

un soldado saco una a metralleta y la cargo con una cajita de munición.

Blu al ver esto dijo soldado deme un arma, es una orden.-dijo Blu.

-como ordene se or-dijo el soldado y le dio a Blu un arma .

-se or sabe como usar un arma?-pregunto un soldado.

-claro que lo se soldado ya eh usado muchas antes-dijo Blu.

- como que ya as usado un arma?-pregunto Perla .

-son cosas de mi pasado Perla, perdón por no decirte solo no quería recordarlo-dijo Blu algo triste.

-descuida Blu ya paso-dijo Perla subiéndole los ánimos a Blu.

-si ya lo se-dijo Blu.

-!señor!- grito un soldado.

- que pasa?-pregunto Blu.

-prepárese-dijo otro soldado.

-Blu que pasara -pregunto Perla.

-solo el destino lo sabrá.-dijo Blu y se puso enfrente de Perla y los ni os junto a los soldados.


	2. Chapter 2

los soldados y blu se preparaban para enfrentarse a un enemigo desconocido y dirigirse hacia un bunker y de ahi hacia una ubicación cerca del golfo de México, para prepararse para lo que viene.

" que haremos?"-pregunto Perla.

"matar a los infectados"-dijo Blu.

" como que infectados?"-pregunto Perla.

"si lo que oíste" -dijo Blu.

"dime algo, que son esas cosas?"-pregunto Perla.

"zombies", Perla-dijo Blu seriamente.

"zombies,bromeas verda"-dijo Perla incrédula.

"no estoy bromeando-dijo Blu muy seriamente.

"pero, como llegaron?"-pregunto Perla.

"escaparon"-susurro Blu , pero Perla lo escucho.

" como que escaparon?"-exclamo Perla.

Blu tomo aire y le explico a Perla todo lo que sucedía con la invasión de zombies.

"okay Perla, te diré lo que pasa-dijo Blu muy serio.

"Perla , lo que viste tiene un nombre científico ,el cual es averesusitus, o como le decíamos podridos".

" como que podridos?-pregunto Perla impresionada por las palabras de Blu.

"si lo que oyes, podridos-dijo"- Blu.

" como sabes tanto de ellos?"-pregunto Perla.

"por que yo ya los enfrente"-dijo Blu muy triste al recordar lo que vivio.

" Que?"-dijo Perla muy impresionada.

"si ya los eh enfrentado antes"-dijo Blu serio.

" cuando fue?"-pregunto Perla impresionada.

"hace varios a os ,cuando era joven"-dijo Blu recordando.

" por que no me lo dijiste?"-dijo Perla.

"no podía decírtelo, solo los que estuvimos ahí guardaríamos el secreto hasta nuestra tumba"-dijo Blu.

" como que los que estuvieron?"-pregunto Perla.

"fui con un escuadrón , cuando era todavía soldado"-dijo Blu.

" por aceptaste?-pregunto Perla.

" no lo sabia, nos dijeron que fuéramos ah revisar por que resivieron un correo los superiores-dijo Blu.

" y que mas paso?"-pregunto Perla.

"no te lo diré"-dijo Blu.

"dímelo Blu"-dijo Perla.

"no te lo dire"-dijo Perla levantando la voz.

"NO TE LO DIRE"-grito Blu.

"Blu solo dímelo"-dijo Perla poniendo su ala en el hombro de Blu.

"mataron a mis amigos ,eso querías oír, los mataron sin piedad"-dijo Blu comenzando a llorar.

"perdóname Blu yo no lo sabia"-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu.

"descuida fue mi culpa por no decírtelo"-dijo Blu correspondiendo el abrazo de Perla.

"papi, que vamos a hacer"-pregunto Bia muy inocentemente.

"vamos a matar zombies hijita"-dijo Blu algo contento.

pero el momento de familia duraría poco, ya que se acercaban al sub-nivel 9.

"se or ,casi llegamos , prepárese"-dijo el soldado .

la puerta se abrió y 2 soldados salieron a revisar el lugar para ver si era seguro.

"listo se or"-pregunto el soldado.

"siempre listo "dijo Blu y cargo su arma y salio del elevador.  
>su familia salio después y atrás de ellos otros soldados para protegerlos.<p>

"que lugar tan tenebroso mami-dijo Tiago.

"si ya lo se cari o-dijo Perla.

"tengan cuidado, les gusta el ruido"-dijo Blu.

"como digas amor,ni os no hagan ruido-dijo Perla y los ni os asintieron.

"bueno vamos ya ,caminen sin hacer ruido"- susurro Blu.

de repente se oyó gritos y ruidos a unos metros,los soldados tomaros sus armas y rodearon mas a la familia de Blu para que estuvieran segura.

"ten cuidado-dijo un soldado.

el soldado se acerco al lugar de los ruidos y vio que era un radio lleno de sangre, volteo y mostró el radio y detras de el salio un avezombie y Blu le disparo en la cabeza ,matándolo al instante.

"gracias se or"-dijo el soldado con el corazón super alborotado.

"descuida eso pasa la primera vez"-dijo Blu.

de repente se oyeron pasos y gritos hacercandose a la familia y a los soldados.  
>Blu cargo a Bia y a Tiago y Perla cargo a Carla y salieron corriendo, los soldados entaban al lado suyo,<br>disparando a cualquier podrido que se acercara pero los disparos los alentaban.

"disparen les a la cabeza-grito Blu.

rápidamente los soldados vieron un podrido corriendo hacia ellos y le dispararon a la cabeza haciendo que re muriera al instante.

"ven se los dije"-dijo Blu .

a los minutos de correr y disparar a lo loco, Blu y los soldados llegaron a la puerta del bunke,pero solo cabían 10 al ver esto le dio a Bia y Tiago a un soldado, Perla al ver esto le pregunto a Blu.

" que estas haciendo"?-pregunto Perla.

"hacer que sobrevivan"-dijo Blu.

"pero hay mucho espacio"-dijo Perla.

"solo caben diez personas, yo no hire"-dijo Blu.

"pero Blu"-dijo Perla triste.

"descuida estaré bien"-dijo Blu y le dio un collar que tenia en su al verlo le salio una lagrima al ver que era el recuerdo de su boda.

"descuida estaré bien"-dijo Blu y le limpio la lagrima a Perla con su ala.

"soldado, asegúrese que mi familia llegue sana y salva"-dijo Blu.

"no se preocupe se or eso hare-dijo el soldado y Blu le dio una tarjeta de que salieran del Bunker y fueran al destructor que esta en el Golfo de México.

"cuídense hijos los amo"-dijo Blu y cerro la puerta del elevador.

"también te amamos papi"dijeron los ni os y el elevador descendió al bunker.

Blu se quito su traje de comandante y saco su arma y volteo y miro que venían podridos por el.  
>Blu bajo la mirada y recordó toda su vida.<br>Blu levanto su arma y empezó a disparar a los podridos el la cabeza matándolos al corrió hacia ellos disparando y tacleandolos ,pero los zombies eran muchos y comenzaron a sujetar a Blu pero Blu tiro el arma y empezó a golpear a los zombies en la cara y en el pecho.

"vamos es todo lo que tienen"-dijo Blu.y de repente sintió un dolor en su que un zombie lo mordió y lo tomo por la cabeza y lo azoto contra un auto estacionado.

Blu mato al podrido y subió al auto y saco dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar , los podridos comenzaron a rodear el auto esto hizo el trabajo a blu mas fácil.  
>Blu a disparar a todos los podridos haciendo que sus cerebros volaran por todo el lugar y mancharan las paredes.<br>Blu comenzó a disparar a todo podrido hasta que se le acabaron las valas y recargo el arma y comenzó a disparar los podridos seguían viniendo nunca se acababan ,pero a Blu las valas si.  
>Blu levanto las dos alas y grito<p>

"coman me cabrones"-dicho eso Blu comenzó a disparar matando a todo que se le acabaron las valas,Blu tiro las armas y saco un machete y comenzó a cortarles las alas a los zombies haciendo que brotaran rios de sangre y cayeran en el piso.

un zombie subió al auto y intento tirar a Blu pero este lo sujeto y comenzo a golpearlo clavandole el machete en el pecho haciendo que brotara mas sangre y salpicara a Blu.

"te gusta maldito, verdad cabrón hijo de puta, maldita escoria-dijo Blu apuntando al podrido con mas fuerza y con las dos alas lo partio en dos,arojo su cadáver fuera del auto.

"vamos malditos hijos de puta quien sigue-dijo Blu y los podridos solo intentaban subir.

un podrido subio al auto Blu lo tomo de la cintura y le hizo la tumba rompe cuellos, haciendo que el zombie perdiera la cabeza y que chorreara por todas partes.  
>Blu volteo para arriba y vio un tipo de túnel escalera e intento trepar por ella y lo logro solo que con un invitado no deseado un podrido estaba sujeto de la pata de Blu e intento morderlo solo que Blu trai botas de soldado ,Blu le dio una patada e hizo que se soltara y cayera y muriera.<br>Blu subió por la escalera hasta que vio una pequeña compuerta que no pudo abrir,hazi que le disparo y se abrió del otro salio del tunes y vio a alguien que no vei hace muchos años.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola amigos aqui esta el capitulo 3 de mi saga espero que les guste y ya ****corregí varios errores me despido**

**de todos mis amigos escritores ghostmacaw fuera.**

* * *

><p>Blu al salir vio a un muy viejo amigo que no veía desde el comienzo de los podridos.<br>Blu solo se quedo con la boca abierta,por que creyó nunca volverlo haber en la vida.

"Leandro hace cuanto que no te veo viejo mata podridos"-dijo Blu muy contento.

"desde hace 7 a os que no te veo,desde que nos separamos"-dijo Leandro recordando lo ocurrido.

"si digo lo mismo, y que hacen aquí?"-pregunto Blu.

"matar podridos,como en los viejos tiempos"-dijo Leandro con nostalgia.

"si amigo,como en los viejos tiempos"-dijo Blu.

"pero, como llegaron aquí?-pregunto Blu.

"recibimos una se al de ayuda, que venia del edificio"-dijo Leandro.

" y todavía estas en el negocio?"-pregunto Blu.

"si,pero ya no es lo mismo sin ti"-dijo Leandro.

"si ya lose"-dijo Blu.

" que as hecho?"-pregunto Leandro.

"enamorarme,casarme,y tener familia"-dijo Blu.

"valla que afortunado"-dijo Leandro sonriendo.

hasta que de repente se oyó que se acercaban los podridos,Leandro le dio un arma a Blu y dijo.

" estas listo?"-pregunto Leandro.

"siempre listo"-dijo Blu.

Blu tomo su arma y la cargo y dijo.

"hora de matar o morir".

Blu y su equipo comenzaron a correr y revisaron el ligar esperando a hayar un podrido para llenarlo de plomo.

"esperen,oí algo"-dijo Blu y se acerco a la fuente del ruido.

de repente un podrido salto encima de Blu,haciendo que Blu lo sujetara y le clavo un cuchillo en el abdomen haciendo que sus tripas y sangre brotaran .  
>Blu al ver al zombie con las tripas de afuera sintió un impulso extraño y le arranco la cabeza al zombie con sus propias garras.<p>

"se lo tiene merecido"-dijo Blu manchado de la sangre del podrido.

"solo que no con tanta violencia"-dijo Leandro al recordar lo que paso ya hace 8 a os.

"si tienes razón"-dijo Blu.

"okay,como digas, hora de irnos-dijo Leandro el Blu y los del equipo tomaran las armas.

Blu y su equipo (reunido de nuevo) tomaron las armas y comenzaron a inspeccionar el área, Blu tomo su arma y empezó a apuntar a un lugar donde había movimiento.

"Blu que haces?"-pregunto Leandro.

"silencio vi algo"-dijo Blu y su equipo también apunto al mismo lugar.

Blu se acerco al lugar donde había movimiento,oyó que se movía algo dentro del refrigerador detrás de el y lentamente se acerco , abrió la puerta, y cuando la abrió se gano un buen susto ,del refrigerador salio una hermosa guacamaya de plumas rojas y azules que estaba llorando .

" que te paso?"-pregunto Blu.

"unas aves locas y llenas de sangre y mordidas entraron y comenzaron a morder y devorar a todos, yo me escondí el el refrigerador hasta que tu abriste la puerta"-dijo la guacamaya con la mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

Blu al ver esto se acerco y la chica también ,Blu con la punta de su pluma limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y dijo.

"descuida ahora estas a salvo,yo te cuidare"-dijo Blu al oír esto la guacamaya abrazo a Blu con fuerza perecía que no quería soltarlo.

"gracias por ayudarme"-dijo la guacamaya.

"denada, y como te llamas?"-pregunto Blu.

"me llamo Linda"-dijo la guacamaya.

"Linda ,que bonito nombre como tu"-dijo Blu esto hizo que Linda se sonroje.

"gracias,tu también eres bonito"dijo Linda.

"gracias Linda"-dijo Blu.

Blu tomo su arma y se puso adelante de Linda y avanzo ,Leandro y su equipo hicieron un perímetro alrededor de Linda para protegerla.

Blu escucho ruidos que se dirigía hacia ellos,y vio corriendo podridos hacia ellos, tomo su arma y disparo a la cabeza volando los sesos a los podridos por todos lados.

"corran,corran"-grito Blu.

Leandro y Blu tomaron sus armas y apuntaron al grupo de podridos que se acercaban hacia ellos y dispararon,haciendo que sus tripas se esparcieran por el piso.

"corre,corre"-grito Leandro.

Blu dejo de disparar y siguió a Leandro, llegaron a una puerta que decía sub-nivel 9 , Blu al ver esto tecleo unos números en un teclado que estaba al lado de la puerta, esta se abrió y todos entraron ecepto hizo que Leandro también saliera.

" que están haciendo?"-pregunto Linda.

"nuestro trabajo"-dijeron Blu y Leandro.

"okay solo cuídense-dijo Linda dandole un beso en la mejilla a Blu.

se cerro la puerta y Blu y Leandro vieron una puerta que dirigía a el estacionamiento,Blu y Leandro entraron seguidos por los podridos.

Blu y Leandro dispararon a todos los podridos dándoles en el pecho haciendo brotar sangre y salpico todo el piso.

"corre,corre"-grito Blu.

"yo te sigo amigo"-dijo Leandro y corrió detrás de Blu.

Blu y leandro vieron un puesto de comida con rejas de acero que se cerraban a mano y Leandro le dijo a Blu.

" piensas lo mismo que yo?"-dijo Leandro.

"claro que si"-dijo Blu y corrió mas rápido junto a Leandro.

Blu y Leandro se aventaron y cayeron dentro del puesto dándose un buen golpe, se levantaron y empezaron a poner seguro a la rejas y sacaron sus cartuchos y sus armas y se prepararon.

los podridos rodearon el puesto Blu levanto la escopeta que tenia y disparo a varios podridos en la cara y brotaron los sesos de color verde manchando las paredes y el piso.

Leandro volteo y disparo a los podridos en los bajos(testículos),de ahí comenzó a brotar mucha sangre de color verde y con muchos coágulos.

"como en los viejos tiempos verdad"-dijo Leandro.

"si en eso tienes razón"-dijo Blu.

Blu y Leandro dispararon a todos los podridos volando sus sesos por todo el piso y las paredes.  
>Leandro tomo su arma y disparo al techo dandole a varios podridos que estaban arriba en el techo del puesto.<p>

Blu cambio su escopeta por una AK-47 y comenzó a volver a disparar dandole a mas podridos.  
>después de varios minutos disparando a diestra y siniestra los podridos ya estaban re muertos y tirados en el piso con cientos de agujeros de balas en el cuerpo y de ahí brotaba sangre verde.<p>

Blu y Leandro levantaron las armas y les dieron un beso(a las armas),luego abrieron las rejas y salieron con mucho cuidado,pero vinieron mas podridos , Blu y Leandro corrieron y vieron autos, y a Blu le vino una idea por la mente.

" piensas lo mismo que yo?"-dijo Blu señalando los autos.

"entiendo"-dijo Leandro.

Blu y Leandro subieron a los autos, y fueron rodeados por los podridos.  
>Blu saco una sierra eléctrica y Leandro un maso,los podridos empezaron a trepar los autos y comenzó la masacre de podridos.<p>

" estas listo?"-pregunto Leandro.

"siempre listo"-dijo Blu y encendió la sierra.

los podridos estaban enfrente de Blu y Leandro , Leandro golpeo a varios con el maso haciendo que escupieran sangre y después los golpeo con mucha fuerza esparciendo los sesos en lo autos.  
>Blu tomo la sierra y corrió enfrente de tres podridos y los atravesó con la sierra en el pecho,luego con todas sus fuerzas hizo la sierra hacia arriba partiendo a los podridos por la mitad.<p>

Blu y Leandro vieron a mas podridos acercándose y Blu dijo.

"tengo otra mala idea, me sigues?"-pregunto Blu.

"siempre te seguiré amigo"-dijo Leandro.

Blu y Leandro bajaron de los autos y corrieron hacia los podridos,Blu con la sierra les corto la yugular y broto demasiada sangre manchando a Blu.

Leandro por su parte,golpeo a varios podridos en el estomago haciendo que se cayeran y ya que estaban en el piso con su pata les presiono el cráneo hasta aplastarlo.

Blu fue sujetado por varios podridos y estos lograron morderlo, Blu al ver esto se aventó a un parabrisas quitándose a varios podridos de encima y Leandro los mato golpeándolos en el cráneo con el maso, Blu aun tenia un podrido sujetándolo del hombro,Blu lo tomo del cuello y se lo quito y lo azoto contra el piso y lo tomo de la cabeza y con sus garras se la arranco con mucha violencia y maldad,haciendo que Blu se llenara de sangre todas las plumas.  
>Leandro al ver esto recordó lo ultimo que paso cuando Blu se puso haci,Leandro se puso al lado se Blu y dijo.<p>

"hora de irnos"-dijo Leandro con algo de miedo por lo que haría Blu.

"si tienes razón,hora de irnos de aquí"-dijo Blu.

Blu y Leandro comenzaron a caminar por el lugar hasta que encontraron la puerta del elevador, Blu tecleo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron y se sentaron el el suelo del le dio un pañuelo a Blu para que se limpiara la sangre que tenia en sus plumas.

"gracias por venir amigo"-dijo Blu.

"denada amigo,no te iba a dejar la diversión a ti solo"-dijo Leandro.

"en eso tienes razón"-dijo Blu.

Blu se levanto y presiono la tecla que decía sub-nivel 9, y el elevador descendió,Blu se sentó y cerro los ojos, y se quedo dormido.

Leandro noto que Blu tenia varias mordidas en el cuerpo,esto lo preocupo mucho por que no sabia si Blu podía tolerar la mordida.

Leandro tomo su arma y dijo.

"descansa amigo,te lo mereces"-dijo Leandro y apunto con su arma a la puerta del elevador por si las dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews me despido bye<strong>


End file.
